To be dead
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Naruto comes facetoface with someone from his past. But there is something wrong with her,she can't die. Chapter 2 up, NarutoOC, and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto woke in his little house alone. His picture of himself and his teammates sat beside his bed, and his floor was covered in scrolls. He groggily pulled himself up off the floor and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were hardly open and his puppy hat pushed his spiky blond hair down. His sky blue pajamas just hung off his body, giving him some room to move around.

He walked into the kitchen and started making himself some Ramen. As the ramen cooked; he saw that his milk had gone bad.

That is just wonderful. he thought to himself sarcastically. _I have to remember not to drink this.._

he thought to himself sarcastically. 

The ramen finished cooking, and he ate it. Slurping the instant food down his throat and enjoying it's taste. It's constant Ramen taste.

He went into his room to change. His orange Jacket and matching pants seemed to be constant, everything was. His forehead protector sat in it's usual place, in the middle of his forhead, and his jacket didn't seem any different.

**-------**

As he walked through the streets of Kohana; he saw two ninja's fighting in front of the ramen stand. He stopped to watch, figuring it would be a good show. One of them had short red hair and gray eyes; and was wearing baggy black clothes with a sign on the front that said: "Hate" in Japanese scribble. He had a kunai in his hand; and started throwing it at the other one. He kept getting out more and more and throwing them at his opponite.

The other ninja was upbeat. Keeping at least one step ahead of the other one; and moving swiftly. This ninja had long black hair tied in a pony-tail. He wore a long shirt-like outfit with bandages up his girly legs and down his scrawny arms. He wore black gloves and had a forehead protector across his face. He was always one step ahead of the other ninja; as if he was reading his moves.

But one wrong step caused the second ninja, the one with black hair, to fall backwards, and the other one to shout: "SLOW!" and throw a kunai into the other ninja's side. Causing blood to spill out.

The battle was over. The first ninja left and the second was left for the dead. Naruto went up to the one that was defeated; and looked him over; trying to make him alright so he could learn to be that amazing in battle. As he looked the ninja over, he brushed his hand across the chest; and saw that it was a woman and not a man; and a mask was hiding the face. The forehead protector was of the mist village; and was tied tightly around the forehead. He pulled the mask off the woman ninja and gasped at who it was.

**-------**

**shortie chapter. But it's like the prolouge sort-of-thing. Woo Cliffie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Her head throbbed, and her side ached. She had gotten slothful; she had been warned by her master not to become slothful or she will experience the world's worst pain; and she should have listened. She tried to sit up but it hurt.She shut her eyes tightly and hoped to fall asleep.

She smelled ramen. That would be good right then, ramen. She opened her eyes and saw everything around her; a scroll filled room, a doggy hat on the floor; and blue pajamas sitting in the floor in piles.She moved her hand and felt bandages around her rail-thin waist; had someone come to her rescue?

Forcing herself up; she bit her lip in the unbearable pain. It was as if a thousand kunai were being stabbed into her side at once; sending horrible pain through her body.When she sat up; she saw she was half-naked. But quickly she saw there were clothes layed out for her, an orange jacket and orange pants.

They were too big for her; but they fit just barely. There weren't any body-parts showing; but they weren't comfortable either, she preferred her other clothes, they were comfortable and fit right. She walked out of the room and saw a blond boy dressed in the same clothes making instant ramen.

"Welcome back." He greeted grinning. "How are you feeling Nichi?"

"Could be better." She replied sarcastically. "Nice to see you again, Naruto." Naruto was half-surprised she remembered his name, and he was half-surprised he remembered her's. "Surprised to see you've got your own place; I half expected it to be cardboard." that's when they started to argue.

"I can't believe your being so mean! I saved your god damned life!"

"Hardly! Ever since about two or three years ago; I can't die!"

"How is that possible? Everyone dies." Naruto argued back. He was determined to win the conversation; but she had an explanation.

--------

Nichi was training in the forest alone; working on controlling her Chakera and her movements. As she worked on speed with her hands; an old hermit waddled over to her with his stick cane and asked for some food.

He ate all of her instant ramen before she spoke up.

"You ate it all. Now what the hell am I supposed to eat?" Her voice was slow and angry. The hermit just slurped up the last ramen noodle and looked her square in her ice blue eyes.

"Is that any way to treat your elders young lady? You'll get your payment, I ain't no freeloader! Here." He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the ground, he sat on her waist and told her not to move or she'll die. So she didn't move. He hit pressure points on her body; then lifted her off the ground, tied her limbs together and threw her in the water.

She stayed there for an hour before she finally broke free and climbed out.

"You bastard! I could have died!"

"No you couldn't have. I used a forbidden technique; the immortilization jutsu. No matter what, you'll never die now. Your invincible!" That sounded amazing to her at the time, but as the years went on; she saw herself struggling more and more, and wishing she could die.

--------

"You-wanted to commit suicide?" Naruto asked, surprised that his old friend was behaving so stupidly, she started nodding.

"It's not worth living without the notion of death. What do you do when you've done everything you've wanted and now have nothing to live for? What do you do when your pain is so horrible that you want out but you know death won't come?"

"You suck it up and take it like a man!" Naruto boomed back. "That is just stupid Nichi. I remember when we were kids-"

"We were a lot of things back then Naruto." Her voice was ice. Just ice, and that was it. Not a hint of a childhood friendship that they had once held for each other. "I was able to die back then, I had a time limit on my dreams, now I'm stuck like this. People keep saying 'you'll grow out of this' but I won't. I'm stuck being fourteen, forever! You'll grow old while I stay like this. Forever."

"Don't be like that." He was a bit agitated about her sudden change in character. "You just need a bit of calming down. Lets go do something; I bet there is_ something _here you'd like."

-------

He took her to the ramen shop; where they both scarfed down ramen like there was no tomorrow. That was a friendship trait they shared, there love for ramen. Naruto made her laugh like they did as children, and it had made her forget about her inability to die. After the ramen shop; they caught up with Sasuke and Sakura; whom were walking together.

"This is Nichi." Naruto introduced her. "We were old friends."

"Wow." Sakura spoke sarcastically. "Didn't really expect you to have any friends." Nichi saw her friend look uncomfortable with the comment, so she figured she would step in.

"But you know what is even more surprising?" Nichi asked Sakura, a grin on her face. "Sasuke hasn't killed you yet. If I had to hang around with you this whole time I swear I would have killed you. You look weak, so it probably wouldn't be hard."

"Oh-you-bitch!" Sakura shrieked. "Let's just see how strong I am! Meet me in the back of the ninja academy."

"Do you really want all of your blood spilled over the school? It might be a bit of a problem for the poor unfortunate soul to have to clean it up." Sakura gave her a dirty look and the fight was issued, and was to be held in the back of the ninja academy at seven.

------

Naruto stood near Sakura while waiting for Nichi.

"Sakura, your going to get your ass kicked." Naruto warned. "You don't know what your up against. Nichi has been trained by the finest sensei-"

"I don't care, I'll kill her and show her who the strongest is." Naruto rolled his eyes while thinking: _killing her might be a bit of a problem.._

Nichi arrived around seven fifteen. Smiling, and saying "Fashionably late. I wanted to give you some time to say your prayers." She pulled her kunai out of it's holder and held it as it pointed to her face. "Your going to lose, miss Haruka."

**forgive me if Sakura's name thingie is wrong. I haven't seen Naruto in like, forever, and I forgot what her beginning name was. I remembered Sasuke's and Naruto's. Somethings might not be right, but bear with me.**


End file.
